Right Here
by march.april.mae
Summary: After a year of marriage, Matthew and Destiny await the arrival of their baby.
1. Mommy To Be

AN: Love M&D. In this story Eddie Ford's murder/ Matthew brain surgery never happened. Both Matt and Destiny are 25 and married! Just happiness. I do not own characters or the show OLTL.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Buchanan, you're pregnant."<p>

Destiny was in total shock. She and Matthew have only been married been married for a year. They discussed the possibility of having children, but not this soon. "Are you sure, I don't have the flu?" Destiny asked, rather hopefully.

Her gynecologist, Dr. Nguyen nodded her head. "Indeed, you are. Five weeks to be exact."

All at once a dozen thoughts plagued through Destiny's mind. _"I'm going to be a mom. But how will Matthew take it."_ Destiny felt very nauseous, but fought against it. Dr. Nguyen interrupted Destiny's thoughts by gently touching Destiny's shoulder.

"Babies are the best gift a woman can give her husband, Mrs. Buchanan. I want to be the first to congratulate you on your new baby. I want to see you next Tuesday so I can set you up an appointment with my partner Dr. Ryan. She's a great obstetrician." Dr. Nguyen said, leading Destiny to the door.

"See you next week." Destiny replied, as she walked out the examination room. Her best friend Danielle Salinger was busy flipping through a "Women's Health" magazine, patiently waiting. Destiny cleared her throat to get Dani's attention.

When they were out of ear shot, Dani spoke first. "Are you pregnant? Am I going to be an Auntie?" Destiny gave a half smile and nodded her head. "That's great!" Dani exclaimed. Destiny said nothing and pressed the down button for the elevator.

When they boarded the elevator, Dani rambled excitedly about a baby. "If you have a girl you should name her Ava, and if you have a boy you should name him Bryson. Can I paint the nursery? Can Nate and I be the godparents?"

Destiny wasn't trying to ignore Dani, but her thoughts were still on Matthew. She was grateful that she came with her. But she wished that it was Matthew who was with her. He worked at BE; a regular nine to five. Lately he had been working many hours. It was the reason why she asked Dani to accompany her. When they reached the parking deck, Destiny stopped Dani in their tracks.

"Until I tell Matthew I'm pregnant, no one is to know. Not Nate, not your mom, and by absolutely no means Todd Manning." Destiny warned. Dani promised not to say anything. Would Dani keep that promise, Destiny didn't know. But she had faith that her best friend would. When they were in arms reach of Destiny's 2015 Chevy, she pressed the automatic start on her keychain.

"Want a burger, on me?" Dani asked, her stomach grumbling. Usually, Destiny wouldn't pass up a Buenos Dias burger, but the sound of grease and cheese churned her stomach. "I think I'll just have a ginger ale and some saltines." The women got into the car and made the drive to their local hangout spot.

After having a vegetable soup lunch and going over her appointment with Dani, Destiny took her home. "Call me and let me know how it goes. Nate and I are here if you need us." Dani said before getting out of the car. On the twenty minute ride back to the two bedroom penthouse apartment that she and Matthew proudly called home, Destiny thought of ways to tell Matthew that they will now have use for the extra room.

When she got home, she fixed herself a small glass of ginger ale instead of her usual glass of red wine. She sat on the black loveseat and sighed as she looked around the apartment. She decorated their home for she was a wedding planner and part-time interior decorator. Between her job and Matthew's job working as Clint's assistant at BE, the couple were doing really well for themselves at twenty-five.

Her gaze shifted to the photo on the wall of her and Matthew at prom freshman year. Destiny smiled as she remembered how Matthew's eyes widened when he saw her dressed up. She looked at their wedding photo. She wore a beautiful ivory one shoulder gown and showed off her new body, for she lost twenty pounds. Matthew wore a black suit, and peach vest. Dani was her matron of honor, and some friends from college were her bridesmaids. They wore peach strapless dresses also. David and Bo were Matthew's best men. Shaun had never been prouder; in fact he pulled strings to have Snoop perform at the reception. Lastly, she thought back on their two week stay at a resort in Honolulu. And how they made love majority of their stay. She was surprised she didn't get pregnant then.

At about ten to six, Destiny heard the rattle of keys and the sound of the door unlatch. The familiar 6'1 frame and tired, flushed face walked in the door. Matthew dropped his briefcase and closed the door. When he saw Destiny, he smiled and held out his arms. "Come here, beautiful."

That's all it took, before Destiny rushed into his arms. At 4'11, Destiny's small structure put a strain to Matthew's back, but he didn't care. He loved nothing more but to hold Destiny after a long day at the office. Destiny finally broke the tender silence that possessed the room. "I have to tell you something, Matthew." She said, speaking into his chest.

From the sound of her voice, Matthew sensed something was wrong and drew back to look at her."Are you okay?" He asked, staring into her bright brown orbs. Destiny shook her head no. This frightened Matthew, who rubbed a finger through her braids. "How long have we been married? He questioned her leaning down so that he was level with her face. Destiny sighed and replied, "Um, a year." Matthew nodded, and led her to the couch sitting her on his lap. "And we've known each other longer. So talk to me, Destiny. What's going on?"

"Will you still love me tomorrow? She asked looking at him with misty eyes.

"Always." He smiled.

"When I wake up in the morning, are you still going to be by my side?" Destiny asked.

"I'll be right there, beside you." Matthew replied, kissing her cheek.

Destiny sighed and took a deep breath. They told each other everything and she trusted him more than anyone else in the world. She could tell him, she told him everything else.

"Matt, I'm- no _we're_ pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll have Chapter 2 no later than Sunday. But I'll need you to read and review if you want more. Thanks! Love Mae!<p> 


	2. You Plus Me And Baby Makes Three

**AN: Thanks for the readings, favorites, and nice reviews. This chapter is Matthew's reaction.**

"We're having a baby!"Matthew shouted as he nearly dropped Destiny but caught her in his arms just in time. Destiny nodded, very surprised at his reaction. "You're not mad at me?" She questioned him, removing herself from his lap. Matthew shook his head and grabbed her into a hug. "You're having my baby Des. It's a representation of our undying love for each other, and I could never, ever be mad at you."

She pulled back to look at his face. Tears of joys were streaming from the hazel eyes, she always had trouble saying no to. "I love you." She said, crying tears of joy of her own. He leaned down to her kiss her, closing any space between them. After what seemed like forever, he let go and grabbed her hand. "Tonight, I'm going to show you just how much I love you." He uttered, leading her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Hours later Destiny woke up and sighed lightly into the quiet room. It was six in the morning, and the early rays of the Pennsylvanian sun peered through the sheer white curtains of their window. She turned over to her side, and gently touched Matthew's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, his chestnut brown hair, slightly covering his eyes. Destiny watched as his chest steadily rose up and down in one of his t-shirts.

Just a few hours ago, Matthew had made love to Destiny. It was a change of pace from their usual, sometimes insane style. It was sensual, as he took his time kissing and caressing her. It was as if he created their first time together again. Matthew took everything in consideration; he went easy on his thrusting not wanting to cause her any pain or discomfort. It was all about her and he wanted her to feel good.

Matthew felt her hand rubbing in his hair, something only Destiny was allowed to do. He smiled and reached up to grab it. Matthew slowly opened his eyes to see her smiling back at him. "Good morning, beautiful." He muttered.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Buchanan." Destiny said, sliding closer so that her forehead and nose touched his. "You really outdid yourself last night." She added with a wink. Matthew grinned, not that he needed her to tell him but it was always nice when she complimented him. Destiny looked at the clock and saw that Matthew had little under an hour before he had to get up and get ready for work.

She didn't want him to go, and as if reading her mind Matthew turned to his side table and grabbed his phone. Destiny sat up on her elbows as she watched Matthew dial the office of BE. "Hello, Shelley? Hey it's Matthew Buchanan. Could you let my Uncle Clint know I'm not coming in today. I'll explain it to him later. Thanks." He hung up the phone, and sighed.

Destiny knew Matthew hated missing work, especially when there was a lot to get done but in a way she was glad he did. She touched his shoulder to see if he was okay. He looked at her and gave her a reassuring nod. "We have a lot to do today, starting with telling our parents and Shaun. And then we have to go and check out cribs, bottles, strollers, car seats, toys…oh my gosh we don't even know what we're having. Oh, what if we have twins! Or triplets!" Matthew exclaimed, getting a little too excited.

"Honey I'm only five weeks. The baby isn't really even a baby yet."Destiny chuckled. Matthew shrugged and yawned. "I'm just really excited wife. I don't know what to expect, however I do know I'm going to love you and our baby with all I can." Matthew had a way with words and he always said what came in his heart. That's why she married him, she felt safe in his presence and their relationship was her sanctuary.

She leaned down to kiss him, but immediately pulled back. Before Matthew could ask her what was wrong, she jumped out of bed and ran to their bathroom. He heard retching, then her coughing, and more retching. "It must be the morning sickness." He said to himself, as he went to go check on her.

Destiny was hunched over the toilet and looked up to see Matthew standing in the door. "You okay, honey?" He asked as he watched Destiny flush the toilet and washed her hands. "Yeah, I think I'm just going to take a warm bath." She replied. Matthew nodded his head and gave her privacy as she stripped from her Elmo nightshirt. Destiny turned on the water and dropped in a few bath salts. When the tub was filled she activated the jacuzzi jets. She got in and closed her eyes as the hot water soothed her body.

She thought back to her childhood, and how she was lied to seventeen years of her life. Her "big brother" the man she trusted her husband's life to was actually her father. And her parents were her grandparents, Shaun was her uncle, but they never stopped calling each other brother and sister. He was the only she talked to on the regular.

She opened her eyes and looked down to her stomach. "Hey ,Kiddo. I will never let anything happen to you, okay. I promise that you will be loved and never have to want for anything. And Matthew and I will take care of you and be the ones to protect you. You can trust us. I promise."

Matthew smiled as he was listened to her oath outside the door. He knocked and told her to hurry so they could make the ten minute drive to his parent's house. With that he went to grab his cell phone and he dialed his dad. When Bo answered the phone, Matthew tried to keep his excitement low.

"Hey, Dad it's me. Tell Mom to get dressed. Destiny and I are coming over to take you guys out for breakfast. I think there's something you guys would like to know." He hung up the phone and grinned to himself.

"I'm going to be father."

**AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed. I am in currently a lacrosse coach assistant for the summer, and so I might a little busy. But will have Chapter 3 as soon as I can. Enjoying Matthew and Destiny and have high hopes that they will be together in the end. Later! ~Mae~**


	3. Congratulations! Grandma and Grandpa!

**AN: Wow, so I totally forgot about this story. So now that I have time on my hands, chapter 3. Enjoy! ~Mae~**

After hanging up the phone with his son, Bo went to go tell his wife about the phone call with Matthew. He didn't really know what news Matthew had for them. Maybe it was a promotion? He knew that Matthew had been doing a phenomenal job at BE. The company had doubled in stock, a few months after Clint gave his nephew the assistance position.

"Hey Red, are you up?" Bo asked his wife who was still in the bed.

Nora who was lying on her side turned over. "Oh, no honey, I was just finishing my book."

"Well get up and get dressed." Bo said, going through his side of the closet to find a sweater and pair of grey slacks.

"What for?" She questioned, looking at the clock which read nine-thirty.

"We're meeting Matthew and Destiny at the Buenos Dias. Matthew has some excited news for us."

"What kind of news?"

Bo just shrugged his shoulders, as Nora got up and searched for something to wear.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Destiny arrived at the Buenos Dias at about a quarter to ten. As usual, he got out and opened the door for his wife. Destiny shook her head as she saw the excitement etched on Matthew's face. They walked inside the restaurant hand in hand, as the hostess asked how many.<p>

"A table for four please." He replied, holding up four fingers.

"Right this way, dears." She said grabbing four menus and leading them to a booth in the corner window.

When they were seated the hostess let them know that their waitress would be with them shortly. They thanked her, and Matthew grabbed Destiny's hand. "Hey, guess what?" He said, his trademark smirk swimming across his face.

"What?" She asked, smiling back.

"Word is that you, Mrs. Buchanan are having my baby." Matthew said, acting as if he were sharing the latest on Llanview's gossip.

"Really?" Destiny gasped in mock surprise.

"Yeah, and this kid is gonna be one hot baby too. I mean the Buchanan's have always had good jeans. And with a beautiful woman like you, our kid will be the face of Llanview."

Destiny felt her face heat up, and was pretty sure Matthew could see her blushing. She was so surprised that he was so happy. She wasn't expecting him to be angry either, but he was excited. And that made her even more excited. As the different smell of many foods combined in the air, she felt her stomach churn. Fighting the nausea, she wanted Matthew to answer a question that's been nagging her.

"Do you think we would make good parents?"

"I think we'd be awesome parents, Des."

"I know, but we didn't exactly plan on it, Matthew."

Matthew smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I know things got pretty intense that night, but we're married and we live in a nice house, and we have a family full of love."

Destiny began to protest. "But…"

"Des," Matthew began firmly, "I made a commitment to you, and God that I would take care of you for the rest of my life. I know your scared Des, I am too. Don't you trust me?"

She nodded her head, and slowly the doubt she had melted away. She looked into his eyes, which were filled with sincerity. "Will you love me tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Always and only you. Will you lay down beside me when I go to bed tonight?" Matthew asked in return.

"Duh." She smiled, as she leaned against the table to kiss him.

A minute later, they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Bo and Nora smiling at them. Embarrassed, Matthew got up to hug his dad, and kiss his mother's cheek. "Good morning you guys."

Nora took a seat beside Matthew, and Bo sat next to Destiny. They were so glad Matthew settled down with Destiny. After they started dating their senior year of high school, they were inseparable. Although Nora would never admit it, she was relieved when Matthew told Dani he was over her after she decided she wanted him back. Nora liked Dani, but she never felt the "daughter-in-law potential" she felt with Destiny. As she glanced over at Destiny, she immediately noticed something different. There was a glow to her. She now knew what the surprise was.

"Mrs. B, are you ok?" Destiny questioned, after noticing Nora had been staring at her.

Nora nodded her head and tried to hold back the tears that stung at the back of her eyes. "I just, um… you look very pretty today Destiny. I love that top." Nora stalled.

The waitress finally came to take their order. Bo and Matthew both ordered their usual bacon, eggs, and French toast combo, while Nora ordered pancakes. Destiny hadn't had much of an appetite, so she only ordered a milkshake. Chocolate… and she hated chocolate milkshakes. But now she was craving them. After they received their food twenty minutes later, the family talked about a lot of things. Sports, how Bo and Nora were enjoying their retirement, and how BE were making plans to expand in Japan and Australia.

Matthew cleared his throat gaining his parent's attention. "Mom, Dad. Des and I have some news for you. In about eight more months, there will be an addition to the Buchanan family. You're gonna be grandparents."

Bo gave a gleeful chuckle and patted Matthew's back and hugged Destiny. "That's great news Bud!" Then he turned to Nora. "You hear that Red? We're going to be grandparents!"

But Nora was crying. "I knew it, Destiny is just glowing. And I didn't want to ruin you telling us. And I can't wait to spoil the baby."

"Mom, don't cry.' Matthew said, handing Nora a napkin which she gladly took.

After giving more details about the baby, Matthew paid the bill and even left the waitress a twenty dollar tip. He was feeling really generous today. The group walked out of the restaurant, and hugged each other goodbye, and Matthew and Destiny promised to keep the ecstatic soon to be grandparents updated. When they got inside the car, Destiny unexpectantly grabbed Matthew into a kiss.

Matthew moaned in approval and let go. "What was that for?" He wondered.

Destiny smiled and shrugged. "That was for making me the happiest woman on this planet. And making me realize that as long as we have each other, this baby will be ok.

"Just doing what makes me happy, which is making you happy. And I want baby Asa to have a good life too." Matthew said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Um, I think all the work you do is going to your head. One it might be a girl, and two we are not naming it Asa." Destiny stated, mater-of-factly.

Matthew scoffed. "What's wrong with Asa?"

"Nothing, except it's so 1800's."

"You better hope his ghost didn't hear that, Des."

They both looked at each other and busted out laughing. When they finally calmed down, Matthew started the car. They had the whole day ahead of them, and he wanted to waste no time. While pulling out of the parking lot, Matthew turned to Destiny.

"So Babe we have the whole day. What's next?"

Destiny tapped her chin in thought. "How about we pay Shaun and Viv a visit."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed Bo and Nora's finding out. Chapter four will be about Shaun/Viv's reaction and Matthew taking Destiny to her first ultra-sound. Will have it posted at the end of the week, hopefully. Until then… ~Mae~**


End file.
